


Chill Like It's 1989

by AmiTheLiteraryNerd



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, Woops, also sorry if the characters are ooc, but the only thing i ship is like, i adore both the movie and the musical, mcnamawyer and uh the two gay dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiTheLiteraryNerd/pseuds/AmiTheLiteraryNerd
Summary: So this is my first time writing for Heathers! I've actually been into the musical for a while now, and I really enjoyed it! Feel free to leave comments, criticism, kudos, whatever you like!





	Chill Like It's 1989

Veronica popped another piece of buttery Jiffy Pop, catching it just before it slipped from her fingertips. The Princess Bride faded slowly into its end credits as Martha was sobbing her eyes out in pure emotion. Even though she had watched it several times. Veronica, knowing her for so long, always knew to bring tissues whenever it came to more romantic movies such as this. Martha truly was a sucker for happy endings, after all. Heather McNamara, on the other hand, couldn't care to notice. She had fallen asleep half way through the movie after taking no interest in it onwards, leaning onto Veronica's shoulder.

Martha sniffled a bit, coughing and clearing her throat as Veronica carefully pat her back. Martha thanked her before speaking softly. 

"Oh my gosh," she said, blowing her nose with her good arm and trying to ignore the painful itches in her cast. "I wish I could have a prince like that. Just someone to take me away, where it's just the two of us, together forever. Can you imagine how wonderful that would be?"

"I can imagine you'd be the happiest girl on Earth," Veronica replied. "And he'd be the luckiest guy on Earth. Or girl, whatever you're into."

"You really think so? Even after the whole Ram incident?" She gulped.

"I don't think so. I _know_ so." 

"Stop it, you." Martha blushed faintly. "Oh, imagine what our wedding would be like. I would be a true princess bride, carrying the most fragrant bouquet of the finest flowers, wearing the most elegant dress-"

"You'd probably be wearing one of those Disney brand dresses." Veronica chuckled at the thought of her best friend basically showing up to her own wedding dressed as some over-the-top glittery mermaid, or beautiful unicorn thing. It gave Veronica of those fond memories where she remembered that everytime Martha had watched a Disney movie, she always wanted to incorporate it into the most important events in her life. The only time that actually happened was when she showed up to 8th grade prom dressed as Cinderella, hoping Ram would be her Prince Charming. Ram aside, Veronica knew Martha would never grow old in her heart. That's what she liked about her, after all. 

"Yeah, and I could finally walk again." She sighed. "I am never wearing those glass slippers ever again, though. They hurt  _a bunch."_ Veronica laughed in response. 

"I can't believe you came in actual glass shoes."

"Hey, it was only realistic!" The two laughed heartily, only to be silence by a small whine that the resting blonde made. Heather drooled as if there was no tomorrow, but she still looked pretty peaceful when she clung to Veronica's arm as snug as she did. She was afraid to lose her. She was the only one she trusted, after she practically saved her life when everyone else was ready to let her die. Heather needed her, and she needed her always. Veronica pat her head gently to ease her, and Heather gave a small smile in response as she nuzzled against her girlfriend.

Martha, taking notice, gave Veronica  _the look._ The same look Veronica gave her after Ram had kissed her on the kickball field all the way back in Kindergarten. Veronica recalled how immature she used to be as she mercilessly teased her friend. Those were the 70's, albeit the late 70's. She wasn't complaining that the tables had been reversed, however. Martha raised her eyebrows cheekily, earning a playful eye roll from Veronica.

"I think you've already found a princess of your own," Martha smirked, a rare but nice sight for sore eyes.

"Yeah," Veronica pulled Heather closer, pecking her gently on the forehead. "I think I have."

"I call Maid of Honor."

"Wait a few years."

"Aww, c'mon!" Martha whined softly.

"It'll happen, don't worry." Veronica looked down, smiling as Heather laughed softly in her slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing for Heathers! I've actually been into the musical for a while now, and I really enjoyed it! Feel free to leave comments, criticism, kudos, whatever you like!


End file.
